Climbing Through Windows
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Stiles is having a strange dream about school, then Derek appears. Inside the dream and out. [Slash]


**Climbing Through Windows.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dreams of the school the next day were caused by stress, or over thinking, at least that's what Stiles wanted to believe. He was sitting in his desk, staring at the teacher and listening to words that sounded more like ramblings that he couldn't understand.<p>

That's when he heard it, his name being called over and over. He glanced around the room, noticing the students were gone from their desks and the teacher was replaced by the fearless Derek. Stiles tensed up, watching Derek's glare bore into him.

"Wake up," Derek growled, his eyes began to turn golden and Stiles scrambled out of his desk. Suddenly Derek was standing right in front of him, hands grabbing onto Stiles and leaning into him, their foreheads pressed against one another and Stiles could feel himself swallow nervously at his body's odd reaction to Derek's touch. A yearn he wanted to push down inside of him and never let out, Derek licked his lips and that simple movement sunk Stiles into oblivion, he leaned forward and kissed Derek on the mouth.

"S-Stiles," An awkward mumble made him reopen his eyes, only to find he was lying in his bed, the covers draped half way down his stomach and Derek looming over him like some dangerous dark cloud about to strike him. Stiles leaned back, realizing what just happened.

A dream. A simple, stupid dream about school than Derek showed up and he kissed him, in his dream and apparently, outside of his dream. Stiles wanted to bury himself in his blankets, to cover the flush burning his face and along his hands that were gripping Derek's arm.

"Uh.. bad.. d-dream.."

"Bad dream?" Derek muttered, he stayed rigid over Stiles, noticing the embarrassment all over his face. "You were muttering my name and when I leaned forward to hear what you were saying, you grabbed me and kissed me. That doesn't qualify as a bad dream." Derek felt himself grin at Stiles weak glare.

Stiles glanced away, trying not to look into Derek's eyes, only for him to realize something. One, his window was open and he knew he locked it before going to bed, two, Derek was in his bedroom for reasons he couldn't fathom. He looked back at Derek, his mind pushing the whole kissing, dream thing away. "How did you get inside my room? I'm pretty sure I locked the window.. and why are you here?"

Derek rolled his eyes, he sat upright which in some way disappointed Stiles more than he wanted to admit. Stiles sat up as well, waiting for the answers to his questions. "I broke your lock."

Stiles raised his brow, he glanced to his window and noticed the missing latch. "You.. broke my window.. I don't even want to know how." He felt himself shake his head, his hand rubbing his eyes as a smile began to spread across his lips.

Derek let out a heavy sigh before turning his attention back to Stiles. "So, what were you dreaming about?" He watched Stiles clenching his teeth, his hands grasping the blankets and was about to drag them over his face, before Derek grabbed them and tore them from his hands. Stiles groaned at the movement as he shifted away from him.

"School.." He muttered, looking at his blankets in Derek's hands, he was about to reach for them until Derek tossed them on the floor.

"That's all. Repeating my name over and over in a dream about school?" Derek wondered, he leaned forward, but he didn't reach for Stiles who stiffened at the movement. "Do you think about me _during_ school? Or do you simply dream about me when you're sleep?"

Stiles felt his heart beating so fast inside his chest, his body was heating up at the intense gaze Derek was giving him. There were so many things to think of during school, but sure, yeah, he thought of Derek occasionally. Mostly because of the wolves and terrifying supernatural world he and his friend Scott were pulled into. The thoughts he pushed down were mostly a blur, but they did react during dreams and each time his feelings erupted, Derek was in each one and it was hard to look at him at times. Even now, the thought of the dreams he always hid seemed to come to the surface, and it didn't help that Derek sat on his bed, staring at him intently. At that moment, he seemed like a dream, something Stiles was forbidden to touch, afraid the dream would end.

Derek must have saw the expression on Stiles' face when the thoughts emerged, because Derek reached for him, his hand gently caressing his jaw before moving against him. Stiles teeth gritted together, his body didn't know what it wanted. To end the dream or continue with it, but he knew one thing, when he wakes up, he'll be alone and the day would go on like every other day.

"Stop thinking for a moment, Stiles," Derek murmured overhead, his eyes looking for something that wasn't what he just witnessed a few seconds ago, dejection, loneliness, disbelief. At first it confused him, but when he began hearing Stiles rising heart beat, he realized what it meant. "I'm not leaving, if you don't want me too."

Stiles sighed, he grabbed Derek's hand. "I'm not a girl, you can't say cheesy stuff like that."

Derek chuckled, "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm trying to avoid it." Stiles shrugged and dropped Derek's hand, but all Derek did was trail his fingers against the side of his hand. "I'm.. scared this might be a dream." The words came out in a whisper, Stiles looked down at the hand touching him, it stilled and his heart fluttered painfully.

"It's not," Derek said, reassuring him. He watched Stiles, the nervousness and fear was evident on his face. He didn't like it, the feeling of doubt Stiles was probably experiencing, Derek glanced down at Stiles hand that was slipping away from his touch. "I can show you this isn't a dream," Derek whispered and when Stiles looked at him, confusion in his eyes only made Derek lean forwards, he craned his neck to the side and quickly captured Stiles lips.

A slight whine came from Stiles who didn't back away, Derek moved more onto the bed, crawling over Stiles who leaned back into his pillow. His hands reached up for Derek's shirt and grasped it, pulling him down as their lips moved together. Then Derek moved back, his mouth inches from Stiles and their both panting for air.

"This isn't a dream," Derek says, his eyes finding Stiles and noticing the change in his expression.

"Yeah.. I can see that.." Stiles said with a grin on his lips.

"Then don't doubt it, or me," Derek softly growled as he leaned down and kissed Stiles with a lot more force. For the rest of the night, Stiles didn't dream, he was held by Derek and they talked, kissed, wondered, and mostly Stiles complained about the heat a werewolf emits.

"You're making the room freaking hot!" Stiles said, trying to push Derek away from him, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

Derek smiled, nuzzling his face into Stiles' neck, "Yeah. I know."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

"It's exactly what you meant."

Stiles closed his eyes, letting the cuddly werewolf hold him. "Maybe it's what I meant," He said after a few minutes of silence.

**.**

**.**

**the end.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hey. To be honest, LOL. I never watched an episode of Teen Wolf, mostly because I'm not interested in Werewolves. But, I always liked Dylan O'Brien. Loved him in The Maze Runner. So, one day, I was on Tumblr and I saw Stiles and Derek and I like Slash fiction and such, so I looked them up on Tumblr, liked the funny gifs and strangeness, and read some fanfiction of them. Decided to try my best at writing them. So, yeah. LOL._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
